Their Boys
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: How to convince your male partner that the flu is not fatal.' Sounds like a self help class, Alex snarked. Alex and Carolyn spend a weekend taking care of their flu stricken partners...
1. Their Boys

Mwahaha, I've devised yet another way to torture the poor guys! (laughs maniacally and claps) I'm so evil... Enjoy bunnies, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: Hey, if they were mine, Bobby and Mike would be feeding chocolate covered strawberries to Alex and Carolyn... (sighs) But they're not, so they're not mine...

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Rach and Runner for their help with this. Thanks, girls! Areeba!

They were exhausted. Not that they were complaining, because there was nowhere else they'd rather be. But they were utterly exhausted. Both of "their" boys were sick with the flu, and after a strong effort on both of their parts, were sleeping soundly in Alex's apartment. Someone (she wasn't exactly sure who) had pointed out that, if left alone, Bobby and Mike would raise all kinds of hell, and most likely return to the precinct and infect half of the squad with their disease.

So, somehow, they had all wound up in Alex's apartment, which had two bedrooms and a comfortable couch that was big enough to accommodate someone of her partner's stature. And right now, Mike was sleeping fitfully in the spare bedroom, while Bobby was bundled up in her own queen sized bed.

"I haven't seen this movie in years," Carolyn commented as Patrick Swayze attempted to teach Jennifer Gray how do "dirty dance." Alex nodded absently, her gaze occasionally drifting back to her bedroom door. Carolyn caught her looking, and she said, "They'll be fine, Alex. It's just the flu. They'll be begging for attention before you know it."

"I know," Alex sighed, twisting her hands in her lap. "But Bobby is hardly ever sick. And when he is, it's really bad. Trust me, I've seen it." And then she told Carolyn about the time Bobby had caught a cold. She finished with, "I almost wound up taking him to the hospital, but he convinced me not to. I spent almost a week bringing him soup on my lunch break and spending nights on his couch."

"You're a good partner, Alex," Carolyn stated as she patted the other woman's hand, and Alex smiled a little.

"So, have you ever dealt with a sick Mike?" Alex laughed, and Carolyn laughed and shook her head.

"Closest I've ever come is dealing with a very drunk, then hungover Mike," she stated with a laugh. "He showed up at my apartment at three in the morning, babbling something about flying cats. I couldn't let him leave, so he spent half the night on my couch, and the other half praying to the porcelain gods." They both shared a good laugh over this.

In the midst of their laughter, Alex heard Bobby moan softly, and she listened intently. But he settled back down, and she decided not to go in there and interrupt his much needed sleep. But as soon as she relaxed again, Mike called out Carolyn's name groggily, and she sighed and went to his room.

Alex watched her go, and she decided to go briefly check on Bobby again. She rose to her feet and padded across the carpet, standing silently in the doorway of her bedroom. He was buried under several blankets, and as she looked at him, she couldn't help but think that he didn't look completely unlike a little boy.

With a soft smile, she eased back out of the bedroom and walked over to the bedroom that Mike occupied. In the dim light, she could see Carolyn sitting on the edge of the bed, her hand running through Mike's hair. Their eyes met, and Carolyn carefully slipped off of the bed and walked over to the door, where Alex was standing. They walked back into the living room, and as they sat down on the couch, Alex asked, "How is he doing?"

"He's still running a fever, but at least he's not throwing up again," she muttered as she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the back of the couch. A few minutes later, they both heard movement, and Alex turned around to see Bobby shuffle out of the bedroom.

"Bobby, you know you're not supposed to be up," she scolded him gently, but he walked around the couch and plopped down beside her, resting his head on her shoulder.

"I don't want to be alone," he offered in his pitiful, congested voice. Alex sighed and wrapped her arm around him, drawing him into her side. He snuggled into the warmth she provided and sighed contentedly, his eyes slowly drifting shut.

A few more minutes of peace passed before the girls both stiffened at the sound of Mike groaning. Carolyn immediately rose off of the couch and disappeared into the bedroom, and Alex took the time to slide out from under Bobby and walk into her room. Once she had grabbed several large and thick quilts and a few pillows, she dragged them out into the living room, then began arranging them on the floor in front of the couch.

Bobby watched her through half opened eyes, and when she motioned for him to come down, he slowly made his way down onto the soft and comfortable pallet, stretching his limbs fully. Alex sat cross legged on the floor with her back to the couch, and she gently tugged Bobby's head into her lap, murmuring softly to him.

Carolyn reappeared in the living room, looking very aggravated as she plopped down onto the couch with a sigh.

"What'd he do now?" Alex asked, tilting her head backwards so she could see the other woman. Carolyn just ran her hand over her face and shook her head.

"He's just… being Mike. Noisy, complaining…" She sighed again and looked down at the pallet, where Bobby was laying quietly with his head in Alex's lap. "You lucked out," Carolyn pointed out as she motioned to Bobby. "You got the quiet one."

Alex let out a soft laugh. "I'll bet that if you do this for Mike, it'll shut him up," she said, half joking, half serious. A thoughtful look appeared on Carolyn's face.

"Maybe," she said softly, sinking back into the couch.

Alex wondered what she meant, but a soft moan from Bobby distracted her thoughts, and she ran her hand over his side, rubbing it gently. "It's okay, Bobby," she murmured, her other hand snaking out to grab an empty trash can. She held it in front of him just as he emptied the meager contents of his stomach, and she continued to stroke his hair.

"Maybe you should bring Mike out here," Alex suggested quietly once Bobby had settled back down into her lap. Carolyn raised her eyebrow. "I mean, so we don't keep having to go back and forth, and we can keep our eyes on them in case they start getting dehydrated or anything," Alex explained.

Carolyn nodded in understanding. "Maybe it could give us a chance to get some sleep," she yawned, motioning to the couch. "One of us could sleep on the couch, while the other can sleep in one of the beds."

Alex eyed her exhausted friend, and she said, "Car, let's go ahead and get Mike out here, then you can take the first shift." Carolyn nodded and walked into the bedroom, reappearing a few minutes later with a pitiful looking Mike. She guided him down onto the pallet a few feet from Bobby, settling him in before she rose to her feet and stretched.

"You sure it's okay, Alex?" Carolyn asked, and Alex waved her off.

"Go, Carolyn. You're exhausted. I'll keep an eye on the kids," Alex assured her, and Carolyn nodded before disappearing into the bedroom where Mike had been sleeping. Once she heard the door shut, Alex slowly eased out from under Bobby, then lifted herself onto the couch and picked up the remote.

TBC...

A/N: Mwhahaha, I'm absolutely wicked, I know. Review bunnies, and I'll update faster!


	2. The Great Escape

Hahaha, this story is proving to be a lot of fun to write! So, in honor of my last day of high school, here's chapter two of Their Boys! Enjoy, and please review!

Disclaimer: They're not mine! They're not mine! They're not mine! (peers in mailbox) Dang it, they're still not mine!

This chapter is for Confused and Runner, cause they rock! Love ya, girls!

When Carolyn opened her eyes, the first thing that she realized was that she was uncomfortably warm. She yawned and tried to stretch, but quickly noticed that a long, hot body was curled up against her. She rubbed her hand over Mike's side and smiled a little, and he stirred and groaned, burying his face into her shoulder. As gently as she could, she pushed him away and climbed out of the bed, yawning as she padded into the living room.

When she reached the couch, she peered over and saw Alex stretched out on the floor, with Bobby sleeping soundly in her arms. Alex raised her head and looked at Carolyn, giving her a brief smile.

"He finally fell asleep," she whispered, and Carolyn sank down onto the couch and sprawled across the cushions. They heard the door open, and Carolyn sighed and buried her face into the cushion. "Mike, what are you doing out here?" she demanded, her voice muffled by the soft material.

Mike walked into the living room, pushed her legs out of his way, and plopped down onto the couch. Carolyn pushed herself into a sitting position and reached over to press her hand to his forehead. But he ducked her hand and turned away, and she muttered under her breath.

"Hold still, Mike," she muttered, but he just glared at her. So she grabbed his hand and gently pulled him to her. Already sapped of strength, he toppled over into her lap and didn't bother to fight her as she pressed the back of her hand to his feverish forehead. "Mike, you're burning up," she murmured, and he closed his eyes and relaxed in her lap.

Carolyn looked down at Alex and said, "How in the world did we get suckered into taking care of these big babies again?"

Alex shook her head and tucked the blanket tighter around her sleeping partner. "I don't know, but I'm kind of glad we are. I mean, who else would make sure that they're taking their Tylenol and drinking enough fluids so that they don't get dehydrated?"

"I guess you're right," Carolyn agreed reluctantly, running her fingers absently through Mike's thick wavy hair. She could tell that he had fallen asleep, but she continued to stroke his hair as she and Alex talked softly.

"What are we going to do with these two?" Carolyn joked, and Alex shrugged her shoulder slightly.

"I don't know. I guess we're stuck with them," Alex answered lightly, and they laughed softly. "So, are you and Mike… you know?" she asked suddenly, and Carolyn froze. Mike felt the sudden tension in Carolyn's body, and he stirred and moved restlessly until Carolyn relaxed and resumed moving her hand through his hair. She waited until she was certain he was asleep before answering.

"That's… why would you think that, Alex?" Carolyn questioned. Alex just smiled warmly and moved her small hand over Bobby's shoulder.

"Because. Even if you're not sleeping together, you must really care about him since you're here and taking care of him," Alex explained, and Carolyn exhaled noisily. She did care about him, and she knew he cared about her. But was she ready to tell anyone about them?

Alex watched her friend carefully. She already knew that there was something between her and Mike, long before they even knew. "It's okay, Car," she said softly, and Carolyn raised one eyebrow. "I already know how you two feel, and I think it's wonderful."

"Well, what about you and Bobby?" Carolyn asked, motioning to the sleeping man cradled in Alex's arms. "We've all heard the rumors. Is it true?"

Alex laughed and nodded, kissing the top of Bobby's head. "Yeah, it's true. We decided to keep it quiet, though, so we don't have to be split up." Bobby stirred a little and snuggled deeper into her arms, and Carolyn smiled and rubbed Mike's back.

"They're so cute when they're sleeping," Carolyn murmured, stroking Mike's hair.

Laughing, Alex nodded and said, "Yeah, if only they would sleep all day. They're like little angels when they're asleep, but when they're awake…"

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Carolyn sighed tiredly as she rubbed soothing circles over Mike's back, murmuring to him as he heaved into the toilet. "It's okay, Mike," she whispered into his ear, letting him lean back against her as he finally pushed himself away from the toilet. He shuddered against her, and she leaned forward and buried her face in his neck, her arms encircling his waist gently.

In her bedroom, Alex was sitting on the bed, her hand running up and down Bobby's chest as he thrashed and groaned. His normally soft and loving brown eyes were wide and glazed over, and a thin film of sweat appeared on his forehead. He kept trying to move away from her, but she continued to keep her contact with him, shushing him gently. She heard the bathroom door open, and a few minutes later, Carolyn poked her head into the room.

"Carolyn, could you bring me a damp, cool washcloth, please?" Alex asked quietly, and Carolyn nodded and disappeared again. She returned a few seconds later and handed the cloth to Alex, who quickly began smoothing it over Bobby's face. Carolyn took her leave to return to her own partner, and Alex murmured softly to Bobby.

"Shh, you're fine, sweetheart," she whispered, stroking his thick, curly hair. He groaned again, and she inhaled deeply and leaned over, brushing her lips against his cheek. He started muttering deliriously, and she listened as he begged his mother to stop. She had no idea what he was being tortured by, but she knew that she hated it. "Bobby, please… just calm down. It's just me," she pleaded, running the cloth over his face. "You're sick. It's just a hallucination"  
He looked confused. "Mom? Can't be sick. Gotta take care of you," he muttered, and she shook her head and continued to stroke his damp hair.

"No, baby. No. Your mom's not here. You're sick, and I'm taking care of you," she insisted, and he shook his head, his glazed eyes widening as he attempted to sit up. It was disturbingly easy for Alex to push him back down onto the bed, but she did, and she kissed his cheek as she pulled away. She watched over him for an unknown amount of time, until Carolyn ran into the room, distraught and near tears.

"Alex!" she cried, and Alex whirled her head around.

"What?"

"It's Mike! He's gone!" she sobbed, and Alex pushed herself off of the bed and rushed to stand in front of Carolyn.

"What are you talking about, Carolyn?" Alex demanded.

"I fell asleep," she hiccupped, nearly hysterical now. "He was right beside me! I don't know how I didn't feel when he moved!"

Alex took a deep breath, then said, "Okay, let's think. He couldn't have gotten too far. It's snowing, he's running a fever, and he's in his pajamas."

This was exactly the wrong thing to say to Carolyn, because she burst into tears and let out a miserable wail.

"This is all my fault!" she cried, and Alex methodically shoved her shoes onto her feet and pulled her parka over her shoulders. Then she handed Carolyn her jacket and shoes and said, "Come on, Carolyn. We can find him. He couldn't have gotten too far from here. We'll find him."

Carolyn sniffed and followed Alex, who locked the door of her apartment before they walked down the hall and went downstairs to find the escaped "patient."

TBC...

A/N: Hahaha, yeah, this story's getting funnier and funnier, huh? Review, please!


	3. Their Girls

Okay, as sad as I am to say this, this is the last chapter of this little story... I hope ya'll have enjoyed reading it! Enjoy, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: They're not mine... dang it.

This chapter is dedicated to fanciful geek, who requested updates on all of my stories for her 17th birthday. It's a little late, due to the fact that I FINALLY GRADUATED last Thursday, but here it is! Happy birthday, kiddo!

Three hours later, Alex dragged Carolyn, who was an emotional wreck, back to her apartment building. They trudged into the elevators, then down the hallway that led to Alex's apartment. But as they rounded the corner, they both froze, and Alex let out an annoyed sigh while Carolyn broke into a dead run.

In front of her door, looking chilled and having a blue tint to their skin, was Mike. Carolyn gasped as she dropped to her knees in front of him and gathered him up in her arms, clutching him tightly to her. "Mike, you're freezing!" she exclaimed, and he shivered and buried his face in her shoulder.

Alex arrived at their sides and said, "Come on, Carolyn, let's get him inside." Carolyn nodded, and they both reached under Mike's arms and lifted him gently to his feet. With her free hand, Alex grabbed her key from her pocket and shoved it into the door, and they struggled to drag Mike to the couch. Finally they eased him down onto the couch, and Carolyn fell down on her butt in front of the couch.

Alex wiped her palms against her jeans and walked away from the couch, but Carolyn heard her gasp and call her partner's name. Carolyn quickly rose to her feet, and she saw Alex crouching down beside her partner's shivering and vulnerable form.

"C'mon, baby," she urged gently as she slowly and carefully eased him to his feet, then back to the bed where he had been sleeping. Carolyn started to follow them, but Mike's weak voice calling her name made her turn around and go back to him.

He was shivering, and she picked up a blanket and draped it over him, then knelt down beside the couch and touched his cheek. "Why did you take off like that, Mike?" she asked, and he cracked one eye open.

"I... don't... remember," he mumbled through chattering teeth, and she shook her head and continued to stroke his cheek and forehead.

In her bedroom, Alex somehow managed to guide Bobby back to her bed, and she quickly tucked the blankets in around his shivering form. Even with the two large quilts covering him, he continued to shake, and she grabbed more blankets to cover him with.

"Shh, Bobby," she cooed, caressing his forehead as he tossed and turned restlessly. He still shivered, and showed no signs of stopping, so she did the only thing she knew would work. Kicking her shoes off onto the floor, she pulled the blankets away from him and slid in next to Bobby, tugging them back over their bodies before she wrapped her arms around his waist. His skin was nearly scalding to the touch, but he shivered almost violently, to the point where Alex was contemplating bundling both of them up and taking both him and Mike to the hospital.

But a few minutes passed, and slowly his shivering eased, then stopped altogether. He let out a soft, content sigh, burying himself further down into Alex's arms as she kissed the top of his head. "You are so difficult, Bobby," she whispered jokingly, and just as she predicted, she received no reply. So she shut her eyes and held him tighter as she joined him in sleep.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

As much or as hard as she tried, Carolyn just couldn't stay away from him. So there she was, on the corner of the couch, with Mike's upper body in her lap and his head cradled in the crook of her arm. She wasn't sure if he was asleep or not, so she continued to stroke his hair and neck.

"Poor baby," she whispered with a half smile as he shivered a little. She contemplated turning the T.V. on, but eventually decided against it to avoid risking waking Mike up, if he was asleep. As she sat there in the silence, she pondered what Mike had come to mean to her. When they had first met, she saw him as a womanizer, a ladies man, and little else. Now, some three years later, she saw him as a partner, a lover, and a best friend. Her whole world. She just had to find a way to tell him that without ruining the best thing in her entire life.

Mike turned over in her lap and looked up at her with glazed eyes. "What're you thinkin' 'bout?" he slurred, and she smiled as she realized a golden opportunity.

"Just about how much I love you," she answered, running her palm over his cheek. He nodded sleepily and buried his face in her abdomen. She breathed a sigh of relief and threaded her fingers through his hair, happy that she had finally told her secret, even if he most likely wouldn't remember it when he awoke.

Lifting his body up just a little, she twisted her body around until she was lying down with her back against the couch, and Mike was sleeping in her embrace with his back against her front. Then she eased her arm under his neck, smiling as he stirred and pressed further into her body.

Pressure was beginning to build on her sinuses, but she ignored it and held Mike closer, not a bit annoyed having spent an entire weekend waiting hand and foot on her ill partner.

In her bedroom, Alex's stomach was churning as Bobby slept peacefully in her arms, feverless and hallucination free for the first time in nearly three days. Every few minutes, her stomach grumbled noisily, but she ignored the nausea, refusing to upset Bobby's sleeping form in any way.

Her stomach lurched again, and she was faced with the choice of getting up, or throwing up all over her partner. She chose the former. With a muttered curse, she climbed out from under the covers and darted into the bathroom, slamming the door behind herself. She managed to fall onto her knees in front of the toilet before her stomach heaved, and the entire room did a slow revolution as she vomited into the toilet.

The weekend was just getting better and better.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

It was eight p.m., Sunday night, and Carolyn and Alex were bundled up in several blankets on the couch, coughing and sneezing and looking completely pitiful. Mike sat in front of them on the floor, eying them critically as he waited for Bobby to complete his task.

Finally Bobby walked out of the kitchen, carrying two steaming bowls of chicken noodle soup and two bottles of Gatorade. He handed one bowl and one bottle to Mike, then sat in the center of the couch and turned to his red nosed and sniffling partner.

Carolyn, feeling particularly clingy, climbed off of the couch and settled herself in Mike's lap, sighing as she laid her head on his chest. He wrapped the blanket tighter around her, then blew on the spoonful of soup and fed it to her.

Alex moved slowly across the couch and buried her tiny frame in Bobby's side, and he smiled as she did. The girls had devoted three days to taking care of them, and now since the tables had been turned, it was his and Mike's turn to rise to the occasion. He slowly pulled away from her a little and dipped the spoon into the steaming bowl of soup, then brought it to her tiny mouth.

Mike watched in amusement as Bobby tried repeatedly with the same results to feed Alex, who simply shook her head and refused his request.

"You girls aren't going to make this easy for us, are you?" Mike whispered in Carolyn's ear. She shook her head and buried her face in his shoulder again, and he laughed and pulled her close, tightening his arms around her slender form.

Bobby looked over at Mike, who just shook his head and swung one arm under Carolyn's legs, the other wrapping securely around her back. Then he rose to his feet and disappeared into the spare bedroom.

When the door closed, Bobby set the bowl of soup on the end table and drew Alex into his lap, resting his chin on the top of her head. He knew that she had fallen asleep again when he felt her breathing even out, and he carefully picked her up and carried her to her bed, tucking the covers tenderly around her pale form.

"Sweet dreams, Alex," he whispered, bending down to kiss her forehead.

As he pulled away, her hand shot out and grabbed his, and she whispered, "Stay... please?"

He nodded and removed his shoes, then slowly climbed onto the bed, easing himself under the covers. After pulling the blanket around them again, he curled his long frame protectively around her and held her close.

In the spare bedroom, Mike was crouched down beside Carolyn as she vomited into the toilet, and he felt a strange reversal of roles as she fell back into his lap once she was through. He gently pressed a cool cloth to her forehead and slowly rocked her back and forth, rubbing her back gently. Finally she went limp in his arms, and he carefully stood up and laid her in the bed.

She looked so fragile and helpless in the bed, and he found that he couldn't leave her. So he laid down beside her, smiling when she rolled over and snuggled into his side. Suddenly a sense of deja vu rolled over him, and he couldn't help but think that she had told him that she loved him. He felt her soft breaths against his rough and calloused skin, and he closed his eyes and smiled.

Unknown to both of them, Mike and Bobby were thinking the same thoughts as "their" girls slept under their watchful eyes. For all of it's troubles and nuisances, this weekend had definitely been the best one ever.

The End!

A/N: Yes, I know that it was a ridiculously sappy ending, and I just know that RoadRunner is rolling her eyes cause I didn't make one of the boys throw up on their girl... sorry, but I just couldn't! Anywho, review please, and I'll see ya'll next time!


End file.
